


Game

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000 AU, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1228447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Seb have this little habit. A game, one may say.</p><p> </p><p>Another drabble for my 2000AU OTP challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game

‘Nine.’

_Eight._

‘The correct answer is nine,’ announced the host.

‘See?’ Jim smiled triumphantly, ‘I told you.’

 _No way you could know how many players are in a baseball team,_ Seb argued, _It was a lucky guess._

‘Yeah, okay, it was,’ Jim admitted, shrugging, ‘But you know what they say about Fortune and the winners.’

They had this little habit of theirs. A game. They would sit in the living room, watching quizzes and answering the question before the host provided the correct one. For each good answer they added one point to their scores and the person with a bigger score at the end of the show was the winner. More often than not it was James, but Sebastian fought him tooth and nail and sometimes he succeeded as widely understood pop culture turned out to be Jim’s Achilles heel. Actually, he seemed to have more than one - Sebastian was really surprised to find out that his brilliant friend could be so ignorant in some disciplines.

 _You won’t be so lucky this time, Jim,_ Seb grinned when a board with ‘Contemporary Literature’ appeared on their screen and the host started reading out the question:

‘What are the first lines of a scandalous novel...’


End file.
